


Just Relax a Little (I'll Make You Feel So Good)

by junniensfw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, dont try this at home, hansol smokes weed for the first time cause he's a little boy in love, happy belated bday kimi, honestly there isnt much to tag, lol, or if you do pls be careful, they just get high and grind on each other lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniensfw/pseuds/junniensfw
Summary: Hansol walks in on Jisoo getting high and joins in on the fun.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Just Relax a Little (I'll Make You Feel So Good)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (very belated) birthday to Kimi! This one's for you.

The keys to the apartment clink as Hansol unlocks the door, shuffling inside after his long day out with his family. The members had a couple days off and most of the members had decided to go home for the rest of the week, Junhui and Minghao even opting to go on a mini vacation and explore parts of Korea they haven’t yet.

The only person who hadn’t left the dorms was Jisoo. Normally, Jisoo would accept one of the members' offers to go back home with them, the Yoon family quite fond of the boy. However, Jisoo had seemed more tense than usual, and said he would like to stay back this time.

Hansol, not wanting the boy to be lonely, had decided to stay in the apartment as well. His family lives in Seoul, so it isn’t like he’d be unable to see them, but he wanted to check up on the older boy as well. Jisoo always takes such good care of him, it’s time for Hansol to step up to the plate as well.

He notices a strange smell in the air, his nose wrinkling as the sensation fills his nostrils. It smells almost skunky, and he wonders if a taxi hit one on the street outside. Shrugging, Hansol throws his jacket and bag into his room, grabbing his leftovers from dinner to see if Jisoo would like them. 

It’s when he gets closer to Jisoo’s door that the smell gets stronger. He hears some older songs from alternative bands that he knows are on his dad’s playlist and knocks on the door. Worried when he gets no response, he slowly opens the door, the room a bit foggy as he coughs. 

Stepping inside, he sees Jisoo. The boy is sitting in the middle of his bed, eyes wide as he sees Hansol walk into the room. Hansol may not have ever gotten high before, but he isn’t a prude, and he can clearly see what appears to be a bong pressed against Jisoo’s lips.

He observes as the older boy inhales, the bud of weed lit up as the water at the base bubbles. The remaining smoke inside the chamber disappears into Jisoo’s lungs, and Hansol watches as the older boy pulls back, waiting a few moments before blowing the smoke up into the room.

“Oh, hey Hansol.” Jisoo says calmly with a sated smile. 

Hansol swallows, biting his bottom lip as he takes in the overall calm aura around the older boy. In all honesty, this was probably one of the  _ last _ things Hansol expected to come home to. All he wanted to do was drop his leftovers off with his hyung and then go jerk off in his room because he spent all day thinking about said hyung and he was unbelievably aroused.

But here he is, standing in front of what he  _ thought _ was his mostly innocent hyung- he says mostly due to  _ many _ reasons, Jisoo just seems the most innocent of the bunch- smoking up. 

“I uh- I brought leftovers.” Hansol says, dropping the bag on the desk in the corner once his voice finally gets back to him.

“Sick thanks, I’ll be craving that badly in about 20 minutes.” Jisoo says, bursting into a fit of giggles. Honestly, this is probably the most relaxed he has seen Jisoo in a while, which in turn, relaxes him as well. 

“You wanna take a hit? You know, as repayment for the food?” Jisoo offers, breaking apart another head of weed with his grinder. 

Hansol has never really considered taking a part in these activities before. He isn’t against it per se, it was just kind of taboo growing up so he never paid it much attention. Now however, seeing Jisoo do it, it seems like the most attractive thing in the world. This would also be an excuse for him to stick around Jisoo a little longer.

Like a schoolboy in love, Hansol agrees.

Jisoo pats the bed beside him, stuffing the crushed plant into the bowl and setting it up for Hansol.

“Do you know how to use this thing?” Jisoo asks, handing the pink bong over to the inexperienced boy, who looks at the contraption as if Jisoo just showed him an alien. 

Jisoo smiles at Hansol’s shy headshake, nodding softly as he scoots closer.

“Okay so you take this lighter,” Jisoo says, lighting it for effect, “and after you put your mouth on here,” he taps the mouthpiece, “you light the bowl and suck the smoke in.”

Hansol tries following along, looking at each mentioned part of the bong.

“When you can’t inhale anymore, you pull the bowl out, and all the smoke will disappear. Then you kinda just hold it in until you can’t and exhale it out. Woah dude it sounds so  _ boring _ when you explain it.”

Hansol chuckles at Jisoo’s slight change in his train of thought, taking a deep breath before lifting the mouthpiece to his lips. Jisoo watches curiously as the younger boy struggles with the lighter, accidentally burning his thumb before finally getting the flame to stay.

Aiming the flame at the bowl, Hansol begins to suck. It’s a weird feeling once the smoke hits his lungs, Hansol honestly thought he would cough and choke on it, but he doesn’t feel the need. The smoke just tastes  _ dry _ .

After a few more seconds Hansol pulls the bowl, sucking the rest of the smoke before pulling back. He let’s it sit in his lungs a bit before breathing out, only coughing a bit on the exhale.

“You sure you were a virgin?” Jisoo asks, and this time Hansol really does choke.

“What?” Hansol squeaks out, his mouth starting to feel dry no matter how much he smacks his lips. 

“I said, are you sure you’ve neve done that before?” 

Hansol raises his brows, setting the bong on Joshua’s bedside table, tilting his head to the side. 

“I haven’t- when am I supposed to feel it?” He asks, not feeling much different than when he was sober.

“Dunno, if you feel anything it’ll be soon. Didn’t feel anything my first time and smoked too much. Clonked out for 13 hours straight.” Jisoo laughs as if it’s a fond memory. The older boy reaches for the bong again, wanting to finish off what Hansol had left.

Hansol decides to lay back as he watches. Jisoo inhales like this is a normal occurrence, and perhaps it is. What else are the members hiding from Hansol? A puff of smoke snaps him out of his thoughts and a light blush takes over his face when he realizes he was indirectly staring at Jisoo that entire time.

“Can I try something?” Jisoo asks, crawling over beside Hansol on the bed, one arm holding his body up while the bong is in the other.

Hansol nods dumbfounded, not sure where this is going, but eager to find out.

Jisoo smiles softly, lazily throwing one of his legs over Hansol’s hips so he’s straddling the younger boy. He wiggles his hips slightly, trying to get comfortable in his lap and Hansol chokes on his breath, suddenly reminded of all of the sexual frustrations he felt earlier.

He feels himself slowly relaxing, unsure if it’s because the high is finally beginning to hit him or his mind is just that good. Either way, Hansol looks up at Jisoo expectantly, a questioning look in his gaze. He squeezes Jisoo’s hips, not even sure when his hands got there.

“D’ya know what shotgunning is?” Jisoo asks, his eyes heavy as he brings the mouthpiece to his lips, flicking the lighter on yet again. Hansol nods slowly, his heart in his throat because  _ yes _ Hansol knows what shotgunning is and  _ oh my god _ Jisoo just suggested they try it. 

Hansol’s lips are open slightly as Jisoo inhales, effectively using up the remaining weed. The older boy sets the bong on his bedside table before leaning down, his lips hovering over the younger’s. Hansol’s heart is beating in his chest and he can’t hear anything from the blood rushing through his head but he manages to lean up, a soft spark felt as his lips only barely touch Jisoo’s.

It happens so quickly that Hansol barely registers the fact that he’s inhaling until he’s blowing the smoke back in the room. He’s disappointed his foggy brain barely remembers the feeling of Jisoo’s lips so close to him, yet feels breathless all the same. 

He opens his eyes to see Jisoo still hovering above him, his big eyes gentle and slightly glazed as he gazes back at Hansol. Hansol feels like time stops, his body light and airy and his mind gets lost in all that is Jisoo. Clear from any other thoughts he only focuses on the boy. He focuses on everything from the freckle on his cheek to the piercing in his ear. His eyes trail from his forehead down his nose to his lips, lips that are getting closer and closer and-  _ oh! _ Jisoo is kissing him.

He doesn’t register it but Hansol is kissing back more than eagerly. He’s dreamed of kissing the older boy more times than he would like to admit, and he can feel his heart kick starting at the feeling. The kiss is lazy and slow, and Hansol immerses himself in the feeling. 

Jisoo pulls back, nosing at the skin just below Hansol’s ear as he moves to nip at the lobe. 

“I see the way you look at me, Sollie.”

Jisoo’s words send shivers down his spine, eyes widening as his fingers squeeze the skin covering his hips in response. 

“Even walking in here, you looked so  _ hot  _ Sollie, I just wanna eat you up.”

Hansol lets out a small whimper, Jisoo’s crotch barely rubbing against his own as the older boy leans forward to suck at his neck. 

“ _ Please _ .”

Jisoo pulls back, staring into Hansol’s eyes. He drinks in the desperation in his expression, letting out a soft groan before pushing forward. 

Hansol lays back against the bed, moaning into Jisoo’s mouth as the older begins grinding his hips down. His arousal went from zero to one hundred and his veins feel on fire and  _ oh my god this feels so good _ . 

“Hyung- _ ngh _ ” Hansol chokes out, whining as the older licks and sucks over his neck, surely leaving a mark in his wake. 

This shouldn’t feel good, Jisoo is literally grinding down on him like they’re virgins feeling each other up for the first time and they both know that is definitely  _ not _ the case.

Hansol feels Jisoo’s arms slip beneath his back, hands gripping his shoulders for leverage as he grinds down with much more fervour, clearly getting lost in the feeling. Their lips attach yet again, this time messily as they swallow each other's moans.

Hansol tries to focus on the older boy on top of him and  _ not _ on the fact that he is about to come in his pants like someone who’s never been touched before.

The feeling of Jisoo’s hard cock grinding against his own is intense, even with multiple layers of fabric separating the two. He chokes out a loud groan, his back arching before relaxing against the mattress once again. 

“Hyung,” he whines out high pitched, “m’gon cum.”

Jisoo just looks down at him, his expression fucked out and lazy as a small smile etches its way on his face. The older boy's hair is sticking to his skin, sweat dripping down his neck and disappearing beneath his purple hoodie. It should be gross but Hansol finds it unbelievably attractive, like something out of a wet dream. 

“Yeah.” Jisoo breathes out and Hansol doesn’t know if that’s an answer, but he rolls with it. His breathing picks up, and he feels the heat in his stomach tightening with each thrust of Jisoo’s hips. 

He reaches his hands up, curling his fists in the loose fabric of Jisoo’s hoodie, his face scrunching up in pleasure as he topples over the edge. His voice is high pitched as he calls out the other boy's name, his body shaking a bit as he rides the waves of pleasure. 

Jisoo keeps whimpering out high pitched  _ yeahs _ with each thrust of his hips and honestly if he didn’t just finish, Hansol would come from the sound alone. 

Jisoo’s hand grips the younger’s hip, a soft  _ Hansol _ slipping from his lips as he shudders and slumps down against the boy, effectively soiling the front of his pants. 

Hansol stares up at the boy incredulously, not able to believe what just happened. He honestly starts to believe this was some sort of fever dream, an effect from smoking for the first time and he’ll wake up shortly to Jisoo panicking over him. 

It never happens. 

Jisoo eventually presses himself up, placing a sweet kiss on Hansol’s awaiting lips before flopping to the side exhausted. 

“Where are those leftovers? I have the munchies.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter! @junniensfw


End file.
